


The Trouble With Teal'c

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c brings back a gift from beyond the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Teal'c

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a thing...

"Off world activation!"

Three quarters of SG1 made their way to the gate room, arriving simultaneously just as Teal'c emerged from the event horizon, laden with the parcel his big arms encircled. "Welcome back, T,” Jack greeted, stepping up the ramp to pat his Jaffa friend on the back. "How'd the playdate with the natives go?"  
"The mission was most successful, O'Neill,” Teal'c replied as he reached the bottom of the ramp. General Hammond proceeded in moments later. "I understand the negotiations went well, and the inhabitants of P8X-765 are open to trade?"  
"Indeed they are General Hammond,” stated Teal'c. From the corner of his eye he could tell Colonel O'Neill was just itching to know what was in the box. 

"So, T, what's in the box?" Jack asked as nonchalantly as possible. Sam smirked.  
"A gift,” Teal'c answered, "a gesture of good will to the Tau’ri, as means of thanks for the opportunity to trade."  
"Wow, they sound friendly,” Daniel stated.  
"So, T,” Jack tried again. "What's in the box?"  
"An infantile domesticated creature, I believe you refer to them as ‘pets',” Teal'c replied.  
"Cool, is it a dog?"  
"No,” Teal'c answer flatly, "It is unlike any earth creature I have seen."  
"Oh,” Jack appeared somewhat disappointed.  
Teal'c gently removed the outer most layer of whatever material the creature was wrapped in, and everyone including Hammond leaned in for a peek. 

It peered back at them, slightly startled by the change in lighting and surroundings. Somewhere between a cat and dog, its fur was long and its black eyes went from weary to curious as its gaze wandered over each person in turn. Ending up fixated on Teal'c's face, it visibly relaxed in his arms and seemed content to just stay there. "Ah, it's cute,” Daniel threw in, seeing as everyone was pretty much mesmerised by the creature's presence. "Yep,” was all Sam could interject as well.  
"Not that different from a dog,” concluded Jack.  
"I want you to take that thing with you to the infirmary and get it, and yourself checked out,” Hammond said, ending the impromptu meeting.

"I'm not a vet,” Janet exclaimed examining her new found furry patient.  
"Of this I am aware,” assured Teal'c. "However I do not believe we would be successful in locating a veterinarian with the proper level of clearance required to tend to this creature."  
"Good point,” Janet conceded as she finished up. Just then the rest of SG1 walked in.  
"So Doc,” Jack started, "has this place gone to the dogs?"  
"This is not a dog, O'Neill,” Teal'c interjected with an air of annoyance in his voice.  
"Teal'c's right,” Janet added. "It may look similar, but it is definitely not a dog."  
Teal'c had a look of satisfaction at being correct on his face as he turned to look at Jack, raising one smug eyebrow.  
"Well as long as it's no threat to the base right...?" Sam questioned.  
"Right,” Janet confirmed with a nod.  
"...Then I guess we need to figure out what we're gonna do with it,” Sam finished.  
"It, shouldn't we give it a name?" asked Daniel.  
"Ah, we'll have to do that later,” replied Jack. "We're due for Teal'c's briefing well... now."  
With that they all left the infirmary and headed to the briefing room, Teal'c with 'It' in tow.

Half an hour later it was decided that 'It' should stay on base with Teal'c, due to SG1's schedule not allowing anything of a life, let alone time to care for a pet. Remaining on base, 'It' would have a multitude of babysitters lining up. 'He' as Janet had discovered during the examination had become quite popular during his short time here. With that all settled, Hammond dismissed them, and left for his office. "So,” Jack said, leaning over the table. "Whatchya gonna call him?"  
Teal'c took a moment to ponder the question..."Trouble,” he announced.  
"Trouble?" Sam and Daniel both questioned.  
"Indeed,” replied Teal'c, "So that wherever I go, he may find me."


End file.
